


The Prince and His Outlaw

by Simply_Problematic



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Merthur - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 11:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply_Problematic/pseuds/Simply_Problematic
Summary: It's C.1100.A young outlaw is making it his mission to save his friends and his family by ruining the lives of the royal family.A young prince is trying to prove to his family that he is mature and sensible and that he will be able to rule someday.But will their collidding paths break what they have tried so hard on?Based around the many stories of Robin Hood
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovelies! I have always loved the story of Robin Hood so using this storyline for one of my favourite TV shows had to happen.
> 
> Hope you enjoy

Before our story even starts, let's start at the true beginning.

It was C.1100. The country of Albion had battled off its final set of invaders and was finally at peace with the world. The country may have been small, but was one of the most powerful. It was ruled by a just and respected King and his Queen. They ruled with love in their hearts and prioritized their people before their own needs. There had never been rulers like themselves before. That was before the disaster hit. 

Queen Ygraine, as well as keeping her control over the country, had to look after her only son while the King was off discovering new lands. It was a later summers evening when she had received the news. While off discovering the country known as Brutwell, the king and his men had been ambushed. No survivors remained. Ygraine knew she had to step away for a while. But before she did she wanted to spend her last few weeks with her son in the place she loved the most.

And that my friends is where our story will starts.

In the beautiful village of Camelot...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! I hope you're ready for an adventure because one is about to begin...

It was a bright summer day when Queen Ygraine arrived in Camelot with her young son Arthur. The queen was ecstatic to be back in a place she loved. Her son, on the other hand, felt the opposite. Arthur just turned thirteen and wasn't that ecstatic to be stuck in a carriage. He wanted to be back home, working on his studies, not traveling. But all he could do, at this point, was watch as the trees drifted on by. 

"Arthur, my dear, please cheer up. I'm sorry about your birthday plans but I feel as though this small trip will do you some good." Ygraine smiled.

"Mother there is no one in this town of a similar age." Arthur groaned back.

"Of course, there is! Have you forgotten about Merlin and Morgana?"

Arthur jolted up. How could he forget the closest friends he had? Arthur had met the siblings when he first came to visit with his parents, he's just turned seven. He had been walking around the town with one of the old knights when he spotted the two pretend to fight one another. After begging and a small little smile, the knight had finally given in on the condition that he never told his parents.

***Flashback***

"Hi!" Arthur beamed as he walked up to the pair, "I'm Arthur"

"Oh, my goodness!" the young girl proclaimed, "You're Prince Arthur"

"Yeah, I am. But Arthur is fine" He smiled back.

"Want to play with us?" the young boy, who was standing behind his sister, asked.

The young girl smiled proudly at her brother; Arthur could tell that he was a shy boy. How could he not? He acted the same way as Arthur did before he started traveling around the country.

"I'd love to!" Arthur exclaimed.

Arthur quickly learned that the pair were called Merlin and Morgana. And even though they had spoken for ages about their unique name, Arthur still didn't understand why they were so unique. He brushed it off to the fact that he was ‘only seven' and 'would understand when he was much older', even though that would end up being false. Arthur would never understand the need for such unique names.

After hours of playing with each other, Arthur had to leave.

"Please, Sir Leon," Arthur whined "Can't they come and have dinner with us? Their family too?"

"I'm not too sure about that young prince. I don't think the king and queen would..." The knight was caught off guard. The three young children stared up at him, puppy-dog eyes being used at full force. Sir Leon could feel himself crumbling under the weight of the three children's pleas. "If I get in serious trouble for this Arthur..."

"You won't. I promise." Arthur replied holding out his pinkie. Leon chuckled and wrapped his pinkie around the latters.

"Right then, Miss. Morgana, Mr. Merlin. Lead the way to your house." Leon stated making the children laugh

When the small group reached the castle gates, the knights on watch gave Sir Leon a confused glance. Sir Leon tilted his head towards Arthur, who was happily talking to his two new friends. The other knights laughed; everyone knew Arthur had Leon wrapped around his little finger.

Arthur had never seen his parents so confused since the time he happily walked into the throne room with four other people in tow.


End file.
